Abigail
Abigail () is an illegal Magical Girl who is subordinate to the terrorist organization Babel Library with the designation Big Scissors (also translated as Pick Scissors and referred to as Barber Scissors in the English dub of the Anime). Of note is that Abigail's Magical Girl Handle replaces her full name with Abby, a shortened version of her full name. Personality Abigail is one of the most sadistic characters in the series; she is spiteful, malicious, vindictive and bloodthirsty. She enjoys torturing and watching the torture of others, be it emotionally, physically and/or mentally as shown by her torturing of Nozomi Makino with unsubtle threats and videotaping her torture by two Russian Mercenary Mages with a smile on her face. However she is not completely incapable of restraining herself when needed as she held back during her fight with War Nurse because she was ordered to capture her. Of note is that Abigail is extremely loyal to her "Queen" and prioritizes her orders above all else. Abigail seems to be capable of being deceptive, cunning and effective when the situation demands it as she posed as a reclusive rich man's secretary and aided in covering up his death so that his penthouse could be used as a temporary base for the Queen and Babel Brigade. Relationships Babel Brigade Brigadier Abigail is subordinate to the enigmatic Magical Girl leading Babel Brigade. Like many members she calls her the "Queen" and is obedient to her to the point that she controlled her blood-lust enough to try and not kill War Nurse and capture her instead. The two are also in a romantic relationship. War Nurse Kurumi & Rapture Asuka Abigail became enemies of the two Magical Girls of M-Squad after taking their friend Nozomi Makino hostage and torturing her. The two stormed the place and saved her but Abby pursued and engaged Kurumi in combat and dominated the non-combatant Magical Girl comfortably. However Rapture came to her rescue and chopped off some of Abby's fingers causing Abby to develop great hatred towards her. Others Nozomi Makino The daughter of a Metropolitan Policeman who captured and tortured Kim Kanth for information while falsifying his death. Babel Library took his daughter hostage out of spite and also to lure in the M-Squad Magical Girls. Abigail presumably held nothing personal against Nozomi per se but took sadistic glee in terrorizing her with subtle suggestions of torture with a grill and later made good on this promise by videotaping her while two mages tortured her. Nozomi was saved but was traumatized as a result and was forced to have her memories of the incident removed. Abilities & Powers Kill Count Other * War Nurse Kurumi (Tried to capture for her "Queen" for unknown reasons) * Makino Nozomi (Tortured to provoke a reaction from her targets but otherwise fine; may have attempted to kill her by removing her arm and allowing her to bleed until death) Behind the Scenes * Abby is the only known Magical Girl whose name is shortened when she transforms into a Magical Girl. * Because of a translation discrepancy with her title her name can be romanized in three different ways, but is pronounced Big Scissors and is hence used as a default until an official source contradicts it. * In the manga Abby's frame is significantly more petite while in the anime Abby is depicted as beingCategory:Magical GirlsCategory:Babel quite buxom and well endowed like most of the Magical Girls in the anime * Abby is voiced by Ayahi Takagaki and dubbed by Tia Ballard. * Her scissor may be inspired by Mamori Totoyama from Magical Girl Raising Project, who also wielded a large scissor as a weapon. Category:LGBTQ+ Characters